The Simpsons and the Science Centre
by Nishanthan
Summary: It is about the Simpsons going to the Science Centre


The Simpsons and the science centre

By: Nishanthan Kuganesaphavan

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am not making any money off this.**

As usual, Saturday morning finds Bart and Lisa Simpson stretched out on their bellies in front of the television, watching their favourite cartoon friends, Itchy and Scratchy. Marge has been increasingly concerned about the amount of time Bart and Lisa have been spending watching T.V. so she has come up with a plan.

"Hey kids, your father has the day off, so we'd all go to the Science Centre" chirped Marge in her most enthusiastic voice.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" screamed Lisa.

"Urrrgh!" moaned Bart.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Get ready we're leaving in ten minutes" commanded Marge.

Twenty minutes later, the Simpson family is driving around in the parking lot of the Science Centre, unable to find a parking spot.

"You see Marge, this was a dumb idea. Let's just go to Moe's and have a few beers" announced Homer triumphantly.

"You know you can't take the kids into a bar" Marge retorted.

"Yeah you're right. Let's drop them at home first" agreed Homer.

"Noooooooooooooooo!!!! We are going to the Science Centre and that's that! Oh! There's a spot now. Hurry Homer."

"No mom! That spot's contaminated. Can't you see that blue stuff on the ground? Besides, Dad's right. You and Homer need a break from us kids" offered Bart.

"Nice try Bart. That's antifreeze and we are going to the Science Centre and you are going to enjoy it and learn something" Marge exclaimed, putting an end to the discussion.

As the Simpson family entered the Science Centre, they were amazed to see the massive, transparent escalator. Bart is so curious that he takes his gum out of his mouth and sticks it on the escalator and then runs around to see what happens to it after it is pulled under. Unfortunately, the gum gets stuck in the mechanism and the escalator jerks to a halt, catapulting people over the edge and backwards on top of each other. The Simpson family is oblivious to what has just happened so they wander over to the Space Hall.

"Wow! We can go to Saturn" Bart yelled in amazement.

'I hope they have doughnuts and beer there. I'm getting hungry" grumbled Homer as his stomach gave a loud growl in agreement.

"You don't really think it goes to Saturn do you?" laughed Lisa.

" Hey! Has anyone seen Maggie?" asked Marge in a panic.

When no one was looking, Maggie had crawled inside a demonstration rocket destined to be launched in ten minutes. The demonstrator had just finished his talk about how rockets work and was attempting to launch the rocket. After several failed attempts, there was a loud bang and the rocket soared through the opening in the roof. A giggle was heard from inside the rocket and a tiny bit of blue nighty could be seen flapping in the wind as the rocket disappeared from sight.

"My baby!" shrieked Marge, "Maggie's in that rocket. You have to stop it!"

"I can't stop it now. She'll be alright; a parachute will soften her landing and, as long as she doesn't hit something, she'll be back in half an hour" explained the demonstrator.

Maggie was scared at first until she was in space and found something green. It was an alien. The Alien was shocked to see a human in space but she seemed friendly enough so, he climbed inside the rocket to try to communicate with her.

After waiting for about an hour for Maggie's return, Marge began to worry again. Finally, a bright red limousine pulled up and Krusty the clown jumped out with Maggie under one arm and the alien under the other.

"Hey did somebody lose a kid and an alien?" yelled Krusty.

"My baby!" screamed Marge as she rushed over and scooped up Maggie in her arms.

"What the heck were these kids doing flying around in a rocket when they should've been at home safely watching me on T.V.?" asked Krusty.

"See I told you so Marge. But Noooooooooo, you wouldn't listen. We had to do something educational!" exclaimed Homer sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Homer. At least you have a new little green friend to go to and have a beer with. So why don't you go to Moe's and get a drink with your friend, while Krusty drives me and the kids back home." suggested Marge in a voice that shows that she had finally given up.

Guest star: George Clooney as "Bleap Martian" who once agian doesn't say anything.

THE END


End file.
